


Heartbeat

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "What were you thinking?!"She stood in front of his hospital bed, face flushed with frustration and worry etched in.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoguePrincessDanie86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/gifts).

> Hopefully it's what you wanted!

"What were you thinking?!"  
  
Nick blinked at his pissed off blonde co-worker and best friend, her hands alternating from resting on her hips and flying about as she made gestures or just threw them up in the air.   
  
She stood in front of his hospital bed, face flushed with frustration and worry etched in.   
  
"Ellie I'm fine-"  
  
"Fine?! Nick you're in the hospital after getting shot!"   
  
"Yeah..and I'm all patched up, my blood staying in my body like it's supposed to be."  
  
"Are you trying to make a joke about this?!" Ellie half screeched, making him flinch back. Ellie now walked over to the side of the bed, giving his arm a smack.   
  
"Hey! No abusing the injured!" Nick winced and rubbed at his arm, feeling the sting her hand left behind. "Getting shot is practically an occupational hazard for us-"  
  
"Occupational hazard..are you kidding me!" Ellie glared, a huff of breath leaving her lips. "I should shoot you again myself for doing something so stupid-"  
  
"Give him a break Bishop, he did get Handel."  
  
Ellie swung around to Gibbs who had just spoke and McGee who looked amused behind him.   
  
"He got shot for it Gibbs!"  
  
He only gave a slightly amused look.  
  
McGee went to Nick's other side, clapping his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Look at you, practically bulletproof." He teased.  
  
Nick chuckled but before he could respond, Ellie switched her glare to McGee. "Don't encourage this! He ran straight through a shootout!"  
  
"Yeah, but he also chased our guy while shot and tackled him." Gibbs nodded in agreement to McGee, Ellie let out a frustrated noise.   
  
"He could have died!"  
  
"But I didn't!"   
  
"Shut up and go to sleep."  
  
"What? I'm not even tired Ellie!"  
  
"Really? Then why are you struggling to keep your eyes open." Ellie asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.   
  
Nick turned and glared at the morphine. "Stupid medicine." He grumbled. "I told the doctor I didn't need it!"  
  
Ellie snorted, Gibbs' lips lifted, and McGee coughed to cover a laugh.   
  
"Nick..you got a paper cut last week and whined for hours."  
  
"I hate stacks of paper! It stung!"  
  
"Lets go McGee-" Gibbs chuckled slightly. "Before Torres starts again."  
  
"Gladly." McGee said turning to Nick, a teasing grin on his lips. "I'll be back later with Kasie and Jimmy!"  
  
Nick turned back to Ellie, blinking rapidly as the sleepiness started taking over. "I'm sorry Ellie."  
  
"For getting shot? Yeah I'd hope so-"  
  
"No." Nick smiled at her. "For scaring you, I know that's why you're mad."  
  
Ellie sighed, reaching for his hand. "Just think next time, okay?"  
  
He nodded sluggishly, eyelids drooping. "Stay." He mumbled.  
  
"Was already planning on it." Ellie told him softly, the anger in her voice gone.   
  
Just as he was falling asleep, Ellie pulled up the hospital chair and still had their hands connected, he could have sworn she even lifted his hand in hers and kissed it.

* * *

  
  
Ellie replayed the scene repeatedly in her head.  
  
Them being pinned down behind separate crates, looking over at where Nick was a few feet away only to see him jump up and run towards the door closest to him, the image of him getting shot that she barely had time to even realize she witnessed as Nick didn't let it stop him.   
  
From his Torres stubbornness or the adrenaline, possibly both, she had no idea. Either way, Nick ran after Handel and eventually tackled him to the ground. She had been the first one to run after him once they were in the clear, panic in her chest rising when she saw Handel handcuffed and knocked out cold with Nick resting against the wall, blood seeping out of him staining his clothes and hands red.   
  
While the agent in her was proud of him for it considering Handel had killed _children_ and Nick had got him before he got away, every other part of her was screaming in fear.   
  
She had lost Qasim that way, had lost Clay that way...if she lost Nick to getting shot too, it hurt too much to even think about. Qasim was the guy she loved, Clay her best friend. But Nick, Nick was both rolled into one and the pain would be unimaginable.   
  
And so she turned to anger. Ellie knew Nick understood why perfectly, and that made her want to kiss him along with hitting him.   
  
"Ellie?"  
  
Her head snapped up at Nick's rough sleep filled voice. "Hey, you've been out for a few hours."  
  
Nick made a hum of acknowledgment before reaching up to rub at his eyes. "Have you even left?"  
  
"No." Ellie bit her lip. "Jack brought me some food an hour or so ago, I'm fine."  
  
"Ellie." Nick said with a sigh. "You don't have to stay, there's always a doctor or nurse right outside the door if I need them."   
  
She shook her head. "I'm staying."  
  
His eyes softened, a look of understanding forming in them. He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he lifted their joined hands to his chest, right above his heart.   
  
"I'm alive, Ellie."  
  
Ellie felt her eyes water as she sniffled and nodded. "I know..I just-"  
  
"I know babe, I know." Nick said softly. "You won't be getting rid of me that easily, I can be pretty stubborn you know."  
  
A laugh escaped her, her body relaxing as Nick's thumb traced along her skin and the feel of his heartbeat just under her hand. "Don't I know it."  
  
He grinned slightly at her and Ellie couldn't help but smile back. That weight on her chest leaving. Neither of the moved their hands resting above his heart, and with every beat she felt calmness wash over her.  
  
"I hope you know I'm still kicking your ass when you heal."   
  
Nick laughed loudly, cutting off with a slight wince. "I wouldn't expect anything less."  
  
When McGee returned with Jack, Jimmy and Kasie in tow, it was to the sight of Ellie squeezed beside Nick on the bed leaning her head against his shoulder as they watched an old show playing on the TV.   
  
Their hands still connected between them.


End file.
